swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fremoc Pepoi (character)
Name - Fremoc Pepoi Homeworld - Nar Shaddaa Date of Birth - 20BBY Age - 23 Species - Human Gender - Male Height - 6 Feet 5 inches Weight - 200 Lbs Eye Color - Graying Blue Hair Color - Brown Skin Color - Slightly Tan Martial Status - Married to Hay'lee Barton http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Hay%27lee_Barton_(character) Profession - Jedi Master and Ace Pilot, Former Bounty Hunter Biography: Fremoc Pepoi was born on Nar Shaddaa, 20 years before the battle of Yavin. He grew up learning the ways of being a Bounty Hunter and becoming a pilot. Around the age of 20 he went off planet on his first bounty hunt. Fremoc ran into a group of Jedi, that consisted of Thonas, Tolme, and Raithen. Fremoc hunted the three relentlessly until one day Thonas showed Fremoc that he had potential to become a Jedi. Fremoc thinking this was a Jedi trick stunned the Thonas and took him a board Fremoc's ship the Death's Revenge. Thonas continued to show Fremoc different thing through the Force, that Fremoc finally became aware that it wasn't a trick but truth. Fremoc discarded his bounty hunting ways and agreed to learn to become a Jedi Knight under the teachings of Thonas. Half way through Fremoc's training Thonas disappeared one night and was never heard from again, many believed he had died and became one with the Force. For the remainder of Fremoc's training Raithen, Tolme, and a friend named Xanderr, a fellow Jedi, would help him out. Raithen eventually disappeared as well, only once returning for a little while but then disappearing into the Force again. Fremoc then studied under the watchful eye of Omove, learning the ways of Soresu, an old Jedi form and one of the harder forms to master, he eventually mastered it and even surpassed Omove's own knowledge of the form. One day on Fremoc's travels, he met a young girl, and a Jedi as well, named Hay'lee Barton. He and Hay'lee became fast friends and eventually started to date. One evening Fremoc asked Hay'lee to marry him and she accepted. They quickly married a week later knowing that the Empire could track them down at any point. He survived a few attacks upon him and saved Hay'lee from a couple as well. The two are not far apart, whether it be hunting Imperials, or finding fellow Jedi to train. On one such attack a man named Osomars, an obvious Dark Side Jedi, attacked Fremoc and Hay'lee. Hay'lee was struck unconscious, while Fremoc and Osomars fought. During the fight Fremoc sensed that there was familiarity in Osomars presence, as if the two were brothers. Osomars felt it as well and the two disengaged from their battle. Fremoc listened as Osomars told the story as how he grew up as a orphan on Nar Shaddaa because his parents and brother were killed in a landspeeder accident. Fremoc explained to Osomars that Fremoc's mother had died in a landspeeder accident as well and thought that his brother had died in that accident as well. Realizing that the two were brothers, Fremoc persuaded Osomars to leave the Empire and join the cause of the rebellion. Fremoc, with Hay'lee, and Osomars became a Force to be reckoned with when push came to shove. But Osomars became for the most part would join the Rebellion in the battle of Restuss, while Fremoc and Hay'lee would go around helping young Jedi and the Rebellion. Category:Player characters